


Broken But Still Good

by ScreamingAtMyFandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Greg is a good dad, Spinel is a baby, Steven and Spinel are basically siblings, look at her bounce, somebody give Spinel a HUG!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingAtMyFandom/pseuds/ScreamingAtMyFandom
Summary: The Crystal Gems are a family made of the ones who were different, the ones who were lost or alone or didn't fit in. What's one more?A collection of short(ish) fics where Spinel gets the love and affection and family she deserves!





	Broken But Still Good

**Author's Note:**

> Created because there was one person who didn’t get a hug, and that’s unacceptable. Title is from that Lilo & Stitch quote that nearly everyone knows.   
I don't own Steven Universe, and even if I did, I don't think I could top Rebecca Sugar. Enjoy my feels!

“Dad!”

Steven ran to his dad and fixed his arm. He was glad his powers were back, and that he’d remembered what his greatest power really was. Everyone was safe, the planet hadn’t been destroyed, and the Gems all had their memories back!

“You know what this calls for? A group hug!!!”

Steven pulled Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Greg close. Lion kind of smooshed against them. Everyone laughed and hugged the person next to them closer. There really was nothing like family hugs.

Steven glanced up.

Across the clearing, Spinel watched the family forlornly, lost in her thoughts. What it must be like, having people who wouldn’t ever leave you, who actually wanted you around. Not for entertainment, but just for you. It was too bad she couldn’t have a family.

Who would want her around?

“Spinel!” She looked up, confused. “Hey Spinel, come here!”

Steven stood there with his arm thrown towards the lonely gem.

“Steven, what are you doing?!” Whispered Pearl.

“C'mon, Pearl! Everyone needs a Glad-the-World-Didn’t-End hug!”

“Yeah, but she was the reason the world _nearly ended in the first place!_” Muttered Amethyst.

“But look at her, guys! She looks so sad and alone!”

Garnet finally spoke. “Steven’s right, everyone. Nobody deserves to be alone, and I think she’s been alone for far long enough.”

The other gems in the group remembered the days when they didn’t have anyone to turn to. It….had not been fun.

“Ugh, fine! But she better not do that weird thing where she wraps her arms around me like a bajillion times!” Amethyst said to Steven.

Spinel watched Steven smile at her, beckoning. She felt a long-forgotten spark of hope, and a not-so-forgotten spark of fear in her gem. Her hand reached out, then curled back in. Did she really deserve this?

“C'mon, Spinel! It’s ok!”

Spinel took a few hesitant steps forward, eyes uncertain. She stopped, and glanced at the other gems. She’d hurt them all, poofed them and taken their memories of each other. Why wouldn’t they dislike her? Why were they offering her comfort when she tried to destroy their home?!

The Gems, Steven, and Greg, and watched as Spinel started trembling and tears began forming in her eyes. They all looked at each other and decided.

Spinel stared at the ground, unable to look at the people, at the planet she’d nearly ruined. Suddenly a hand was placed on her back and she flinched. Finally raising her head, she saw around her soft smiles and warm eyes. In front of her was Steven.

They all gathered in close with the pink gem in the middle, and wrapped their arms around her. At first, Spinel felt trapped. It had been a long while since the last time she’d had this much physical contact with someone else. Then she slowly relaxed and felt their warmth around her, and Spinel

_shattered._

All the hurt and confusion and self-doubt that had built up over 6000 years came flooding out in a wave of tears. Spinel sobbed and clung to the nearest person, which was Steven. He stroked her back and smiled. She was family now, whether she liked it or not, although he was pretty sure she absolutely would.

Spinel’s tears slowed after a while, and in true form, Steven began to sing.

_Here we are in the future,_

_Here we are in the future and it’s bright!_

_Nothing to fear, no one to fight._

_I can’t believe we’ve come so far!_

_Happily ever after there we were!_

Spinel began to smile as the rest of the Crystal Gems joined in and started. The part of her she thought had died with the transmission sung out and she found herself mouthing the words along with them. Maybe she wasn’t at her happily ever after just yet, but when she was, she wanted to be just like them. They were so hopeful, so full of life.

Steven turned around and smiled at her. He really wasnt anything like Pink, or anyone she had ever met. He was everything good.

“Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be better now; I promise. And even if it’s not, we’ll be there to make it better together!”

And she stood up and wiped her tears away.

And she believed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
Feel free to tell me what you thought or send me an idea either down in the comments or at my tumblr!


End file.
